


What is Kinky

by Petralice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Top Eli, bottom Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petralice/pseuds/Petralice
Summary: “Uh…” Eli didn’t actually know if a word like “kinky” existed in Sy Bisti. He ran several possibilities in his head before settling on the translation for “unconventional intercourse,” to which Thrawn cocked an eyebrow.





	1. Red Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Eli is curious about dominating Thrawn, and Thrawn is more than willing to explore.

Eli straightened his uniform in the mirror, checking for wrinkles or stains and trying to ignore the sudden, absurd thought that had surfaced so intensely.

“What is it?” said Thrawn, his image in the reflection still sitting on the bed behind him and doing up the buttons on his tunic.

Eli opened his mouth, closed it, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to rearrange his feathery brown mop in a way that didn’t betray what the two had just been doing.

“It’s nothing, really,” he said. How is it he could still be so self-conscious around a man who’d seen him naked? “And anyway, what makes you ask?”

“You made a slight, strange noise and then cleared your throat,” Thrawn said through his small smile. “Did you not realize?”

“No, I…I guess I didn’t.”

“You were lost in your thoughts, then. Is something upsetting you?”

“Not upsetting me, no. I was just wondering…” He should have turned around, but instead he lowered his eyes, embarrassed at how red his face had gotten. “…Aw, hell. Do you…ever get bored? Topping all the time?”

There was a pause, and Thrawn’s hands found Eli’s shoulders. He turned the Ensign gently to face him, and when Eli looked up, Thrawn’s eyes were almost comically grave.

“You have never bored me, Ensign Vanto,” Thrawn said.

Eli found himself chuckling. “Thanks, but it’s got to be repetitive after a while, right?”

“I enjoy our...unions.”

“Me too. I just wondered if you ever hoped I would dominate you, or something. But it doesn’t really matter all that much. It’s not important.”

“It is as important to me as it is to you.”

“Wow, you’re really taking this seriously, huh?”

Thrawn took his hands from Eli’s shoulders and inclined his head. “Did you mean it as a joke?”

“Well, no, I wasn’t joking. I’m just kinda regretting that I said anything. After all, I’ve never done it before.” He murmured the last, then bit his lip and averted his gaze again. “I guess I’d wanna try and be kinky about it, so I didn’t just end up copying you.”

“What is ‘kinky’?”

“Uh…” Eli didn’t actually know if a word like “kinky” existed in Sy Bisti. He ran several possibilities in his head before settling on the translation for “unconventional intercourse,” to which Thrawn cocked an eyebrow. “Would that be alright with you?”

“I am willing to be adventurous if it makes you feel better.”

He hadn’t expected that. He grinned, and the awkwardness he’d felt about the subject drained away. “If we’re gonna do that, we’ll need a safeword. That’s like a special word for saying ‘stop’ that you wouldn’t normally say in bed. Something weird like oh, I don’t know, like ‘Gundark’ or ‘Wookie.’”

Thrawn ran a finger over his lip. “‘Cortosis’ will suffice,” he said.

“‘Cortosis’? Why’s that?”

“I have had unpleasant experiences with the material.”

“Oh. ‘Cortosis’ will work.”

Thrawn nodded. “I look forward to this…‘kinky’ exploration. For now, we must get back to work before anyone notices our absence.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m looking forward to it too.”

***

A few days later, Eli wasn’t listening to a word Thrawn was saying. That lilting, accented drone of his sat right down into the back of Eli’s mind and holed up there, talking something about hunting wild tusklans—Eli wasn’t registering it at all and wasn’t even sure how Thrawn had gotten on the subject. He nodded at all the right places and made reassuring grunts, but his eyes remained straight ahead and his palms were clammy with sweat.

Today was the day.

He’d spent the past couple days researching and purchasing all sorts of toys and gear (Maker only knew what it had done to his search history), taking them out of their packages earlier that evening after Thrawn had gone to some meeting he wasn’t allowed to follow him to. Now they made their way back to their quarters, and he hadn’t felt this nauseous and shaky and _unsure_ since testing to get into the Imperial Academy. Thrawn’s voice (as passionate about tusklan hunting techniques as his normal monotone could get) helped a little, but Eli still couldn’t hide the clenching of his jaw or the irregularity of his breathing as they got closer and closer to their door.

Why did he have to go and do this to himself? What if he messed it all up? Made it weird? Worst of all, what if Thrawn—far from being the type to laugh at him—simply pitied him?

There it was. The door to their room. It opened, they stepped inside, and as it whooshed closed behind him, Eli balled up all the tension inside of him and used it to slam Thrawn back against the wall.

“Shut _up,_ ” he hissed, his fist closed around the front of Thrawn’s collar. He was close enough to see Thrawn’s adam’s apple bob up and down when he swallowed his words.

“Ensign—”

“You’re always talking down to me. Always ordering me around. Now you’re going to listen to me, okay?” He hoped Thrawn didn’t notice the tremble in his voice, but who was he kidding? “Now get on the bed.”

Thrawn’s face relaxed fractionally in understanding. “I did not realize it affected you in that way,” he said, and sank on the bed. “I apologize for—”

But the end of his sentence was lost in a kiss, the belt buckle around his waist already apart in Eli’s hands. The Ensign reached up just above the collarbone to undo the buttons on Thrawn's tunic, and he didn’t need to even look to make them fall away from each other. The taste of him, the smell, the muscle-memory act of taking off his clothes—this was familiar territory and he relaxed into it; perhaps sensing Eli’s guard dropping, Thrawn wrapped his arms around him and took him down onto his back on the bed, letting his own tunic slide off to reveal a muscle-bound blue torso. Thrawn’s tongue knew just the right spots on Eli’s lips and in his mouth, and it tested, probed, saw how he reacted and what sounds he made. For a moment Eli was so caught up in how _good_ it felt that he nearly forgot he was supposed to be the dominant one this time. He reached to open the top drawer in the nightstand beside the bed even as Thrawn slipped Eli’s tunic free from his body.

What he fished out was a collar and cuffs, attached with a chain just long enough to only allow the wearer to lower their hands to about chest level. The outsides were red leather, and the insides lined with black fur. Thrawn pulled back to regard it.

“You will wear this,” Eli growled, taken aback by the forcefulness in his voice and the way Thrawn’s eyes widened.

Then he started to fumble with the buckles.

 _I should’ve unbuckled the damned things beforehand,_ he thought, grateful when Thrawn quietly bent to take his boots off.

The Chiss had just unbuttoned his pants when Eli slipped the collar over his head, and his expression was deep and unreadable when he looked up at the Ensign. Still, he hadn’t said his safeword, and his eyes were a lighter—no, livelier shade of red than the leather.

“Give me your hands,” said Eli.

“And if I resist?”

“You won’t.”

Thrawn smiled and raised his hands to be bound. Eli’s fingers were surer with the buckles this time, and when he was done, Thrawn had his fists curled helplessly up near his chest, pulling on the leather around his neck.

Something stirred in Eli at the sight of it but he, wary of the unfamiliar twinge in his heart, buried it back down and grasped the waistband of Thrawn’s pants, yanking them off in one motion; it was another thing he’d done so many times before that he didn’t even need to think about it, and warmth rushed in his face when he noticed the indigo-hued head of Thrawn’s cock had already started to rise. He bent, ran his tongue cheekily from base to tip just to watch it sway, and nearly choked when he saw the way Thrawn was looking down his nose at him, eyes glinting and lips curled up just a little at the corners.

He wanted to bury the Chiss’s cock in his mouth just to gaze up into those red eyes while he did it, wanted to tell him that he worshiped him, but what he said instead was, “Get on your hands and knees. _Now._ ”


	2. Spread

Eli expected him to try to argue (or, more likely, to manipulate), but with a flippant grace, Thrawn lifted one leg over Eli’s head and turned over to his hands and knees. The short chain on the collar and cuffs strained as he lowered his head to the mattress, and the blue skin of his ass was invitingly smooth.

So much so that Eli couldn’t help but reel back and give it a smack, once he rose to his feet.

To his delight, Thrawn huffed through his nose, a sound nearly too quiet to hear. Eli had never spanked him before, but he’d been the recipient of enough of them from Thrawn to know the humiliation that spread through his superior officer. He smacked him again, harder, this time eliciting no response from Thrawn but the shift of his legs inching closer together.

“Can’t have you closing your legs on me,” Eli said through his teeth. He clenched his fists and willed his hands to stay away from his own cock as he crossed the room and took out the spreader bar that he had hidden in the closet. It was a small thing, only a little over half a meter long, but it would do the job.

Thrawn had looked up to watch him, but returned his gaze to the mattress as Eli fastened the bar to his ankles, the light in his eyes turning the white sheets red. When Eli smacked him a third time, a foot twitched, but the bar kept his legs from closing any further.

The deep blue tinge that flowered under his skin turned hazy with the repeated force. “You’re blushing,” Eli said, and knew Thrawn was smiling down into the bed.

Eli opened the drawer of the nightstand again and pulled out what he’d most been looking forward to using—a red glass plug with four progressively bigger beads. Briefly, he wondered if red was becoming his favorite color, and clicked open the lid to the bottle of lube that had come with it. The lube was the kind that warmed when activated, and Eli made sure to rub it between his fingers before circling a fingertip around the outside of Thrawn’s hole, so he didn’t get a freezing shock.

At first Thrawn tensed at his touch, but soon pressed back against the lubed finger. Eli grinned.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“If it pleases you,” replied Thrawn, muffled.

That sent that earlier _something_ —that wild, unfamiliar feeling—zinging up from his cock into his throat again, and he needed to force himself not to take him right there and then. He coated the plug with lube and held the first bead up to his hole, gripping one of Thrawn’s hips with his free hand to keep him from pushing back.

“First you need to say you’re giving up control to me,” said Eli, and his voice shook imperceptibly.

There was a pause, a tension between the shoulders…and Thrawn said, “I give up control to you.”

“Very good.”

The first bead slid inside easily enough. Eli went slowly, running his thumb along the hip on which his hand rested, not gripping anymore but resting with what he hoped was authority. Thrawn pushed back for the second bead almost immediately after.

“Ready for more so soon?”

“Please,” he said, and Eli bit off a chuckle.

“You need to say you _like_ giving up control to me.”

There was another pause as Thrawn considered this. He shuffled his weight from one knee to the other and pressed his forehead into the bed, but finally he said, “I…like giving up control to you.”

He didn’t go slowly this time. As the second bead entered, Thrawn huffed again, and Eli felt his thighs fight the spreader bar, but no “cortosis” came from blue lips. Instead, he kept pressing back, pressing back.

“Say it again. Louder.” No shaking there.

No hesitation— “I like giving up control to you.” 

Both hissed in pleasure when the third bead went in, and Thrawn gasped at the sudden pressure of Eli’s palm sliding up and down his already semi-hard cock. The chain on the cuffs jingled against itself when he bunched the bed sheets up in one hand.

“You’re so good at everything,” Eli said low into Thrawn’s neck, “even taking it up the ass.”

The tiny “ _thank you_ ” from Thrawn was so small and powerless then that Eli couldn’t help but force in the last bead. The sounds from them both were far from pained, though, and what sprang from Eli’s lowered waistband was fully hard and throbbing, begging for release. A guttural moan from Thrawn followed the beaded plug out of him, and Eli dropped it on the bed behind him, dimly hoping it wouldn’t bounce off and shatter. One hand dripped lube over his own shaft (and the sheets, and possibly the wall, he didn’t know, he didn’t care) as the other one buried itself in Thrawn’s hair and yanked him up to press his back into Eli’s front, and that feeling—that need to dominate, to control, to be powerful—was as hot and tight and urgent as the walls inside of Thrawn.

Thrawn’s skin flushed dark and warm, but his expression was deliciously cool as he turned to watch Eli fuck him. Their gazes touched, and Eli drained the last of that feeling out through the head of his cock.

“Turn over,” Eli gasped even before he had withdrawn from inside him. “Sit—I need you in my mouth—”

Thrawn turned over to sit (they would definitely need to wash the sheets), his steel-spread legs off the edge of the bed. Eli sank to his knees and took his twitching cock in his mouth, and Thrawn stared down at him with his chest heaving, his always-impeccable hair falling in eyes that blazed hungrily. He liked to watch Eli suck him off, but he also liked to put his hand on the Ensign’s head as he did so, and he growled against his chains as Eli bobbed up and down and gazed at him through long lashes.

“Don’t like that, do you,” asked Eli after letting go of the slick blue cock. He took it in his hand and pumped him, grinning. “Don’t like being trapped in those cuffs while I do what I want with you, and you can’t even touch me.”

“I will remember this, Ensign,” Thrawn rumbled, the chains as taut as his voice.

“Don’t think you can threaten me with that.” His pace quickened. “You’re helpless. And you know what? I can tell— _you love it._ ”

Thrawn came, and when he did it was with an almost violent snarl that took his response—along with any sense of control he thought he still had—and crushed it. Eli swallowed all of him, watching the face of lost restraint fade into something tender, something he was no stranger to. The flaring red of his eyes dimmed under heavy lids. The heaving chest slowed, and his head relaxed to rest against the wall.

Eli wiped his lips and watched Thrawn cool down for a little while before setting to work on the spreader bar. It rang when it fell to the ground.

“Well?” said Eli, coming up to sit beside him. He brushed a damp tendril of hair away from the Chiss’s eyes. “How was that? Was it okay? Are you okay?”

The intense look Thrawn gave him was softened by his smile. “I now have evidence to support that you would do well in a position of command,” he said.

Eli giggled. He gave Thrawn a peck on the cheek before reaching behind him to unbuckle the collar, and when it fell away, Thrawn pulled him in for a deeper, slower kiss, the kind that told him without words that he felt more than _okay_.

“You really liked it?” Eli asked breathlessly against his mouth.

“Admittedly, you had a rough start,” Thrawn mumbled back. “You were nervous. You never had any need to be. You are a natural.”

His heart jumped. “Thanks for trying something new with me. I won’t be so nervous next time. That is, if there’s a next time?”

Thrawn cocked his head. “I am curious to see what else you could come up with. As I said before, you have never bored me. Now, there was the matter of the wild tusklans…”

**Author's Note:**

> That's right folks, I'm back on my smutty bullshit. Must be because Valentine's Day is coming up :D We all know Eli is a big ol' sub, but I wondered how he'd approach topping Thrawn and figured he'd want to go all out to impress him, and it'd end up going 0 to 100 real fast. These two are so much fun to write <3


End file.
